The objective of the Imaging and Morphology (IM) Core is to meet the needs for microscopy imaging of the U-54 and NICHD-supported projects by providing superior facilities, expertise, assistance and training in the use of morphological methods and imaging technology. The Morphology component of the core will support U-54 scientists in paraffin tissue processing, sectioning, cryostat sectioning, histological, immunostaining and in situ hybridization. The Imaging component will offer digital image acquisition, color brightfield, dark field and fluorescence widefield, confocal imaging, image processing and analysis and procurement of pure populations of cells by laser capture microdissection. In support of approved projects, the Imaging &Morphology Core will: [unreadable] Provide equipment and technical assistance for the acquisition of frozen tissue sections using both cryostat and sliding microtomes. The Core will also make available space for storage of frozen tissue samples (-85[unreadable]C) and slide-mounted sections until they can be processed for histochemistry. [unreadable] Supply detailed protocols for immunohJstochemical (both double fluorescence and avidin-biotin complex [ABC] staining) and in situ hybridization (using both non- and isotopically-labeled cRNA probes) histochemical techniques, as well as assist in the optimization of procedures for specific applications. ,, Provide access to a 4-wavelength confocal microscope, equipped with high numerical aperture objectives, for acquisition of high-quality confocal images with exceptional z-axis resolution. [unreadable] Provide access to a laser capture microdissection system for the isolation of pure populations of cells for gene expression analysis and proteomics. [unreadable] Provide facilities for image processing and analysis. Although the majority of image processing and analysis occurs offline on desktop systems in investigator's laboratories, the Core maintains three workstations that are available for periodic use by laboratories with needs that do not justify purchase of their own system. [unreadable] Provide training for investigators in confocal microscopy, digital image capture, processing and analysis and laser microdissection. Assistance is also provided with specific experimental applications. Dr. Cornea will provide training in confocal microscopy and image processing. She is also available to consult on image acquisition and analysis strategies, as well as to assist in specific imaging applications and the development of analysis routines.